Danganronpa Delta: Desperate Destiny
by The Last One of the Dead Poets
Summary: Quince Súper Estudiantes de personalidades, talentos y nacionalidades totalmente distintas despiertan en un campamento de verano. Parece que podrán incluso disfrutar de unas agradables vacaciones, pero pronto, el oso que todos conocemos y odiamos aparecerá para acabar con sus esperanzas... Y traer solo desesperación.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Una charla (des)esperanzadora

Makoto Naegi contempló las cápsulas grises que rodeaban el ordenador central del Proyecto Nuevo Mundo. Tras los cristales verdosos descansaban los cuerpos comatosos de los Remanentes de la Desesperación. Se aflojó la corbata. No podía evitar sentirse nervioso cada vez que entraba en esa sala. Si no hubiese sido tan descuidado como fue, esas personas nunca hubieran acabado en su estado.

—No —se dijo a sí mismo—. La verdadera culpable de todo esto es Enoshima…

—En realidad, es culpa mía.

El castaño se dio la vuelta, solo para encontrarse cara a cara con un hombre joven, poco mayor que él, de ojos oliváceos y cabello castaño picudo. Vestía una camisa blanca, una corbata verde y unos vaqueros oscuros.

—Hinata…

—Dime, Naegi, ¿has encontrado alguna manera de salvarlos?

—La guerra contra _Ultimate Despair_ aún no ha acabado, y hemos tenido bajas… Aún me falta un poco para descubrir cómo sacarlos de ahí vivos.

— ¿Cuánto es "un poco"?

—Lo que tardemos en derrotar a lo que queda de desesperación.

—Entonces aún os queda mucho.

—Apenas quedan personas afiliadas a la organización. Pronto daremos el golpe final.

—No lo has entendido. Tan solo habéis derrotado a una pequeña parte de _Ultimate Despair_. Hace cinco años, el antiguo _Ultimate School Council President_ , Kyosuke Munakata, comenzó un proyecto de expansión internacional de la Academia Pico de la Esperanza. Se fundaron escuelas en los países más influyentes del mundo.

—Sí, estaba informado de ello. Pero, ¿y qué?

Hajime se rió ligeramente. Una risa fría y cínica, que demostraba que, aún con todo lo que había pasado, su alter ego Izuru Kamukura no había desaparecido del todo de su interior. Los ojos de _Ultimate Hope_ brillaron en una luz escarlata.

—Que, cuanto más brilla una luz, mayor es su sombra. Mientras haya una Academia de la Esperanza en el mundo, la desesperación seguirá brotando y brotando sin parar. Junko Enoshima secuestró a la clase 78 de la sucursal nipona de la Academia Esperanza, pero resulta que tu curso fue el primero en coincidir con la apertura de la iniciativa en otros muchos países. —Hinata hizo una pausa dramática—. Y también con su caída.

—¿Qué?

—Vuelve a Japón, Naegi. Avisa a lo que queda de la Fundación Futuro. Moveos, y rescatad a los supervivientes de esos países, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Si no, _Ultimate Despair_ será invencible.

Con las palabras de Hinata en mente, Naegi se marchó preocupado de Isla Jabberwock. Tenía que informar a Kirigiri y actuar rápido.

O si no, sería el fin del mundo.

* * *

 **¡Muy buenas a todos, queridos lectores! Me gustaría informaros de que soy la misma persona que llevaba la cuenta llamada "Un Loco Mas", pero por temas de cuenta, he tenido que hacer borrón y cuenta nueva ^^U Espero que disfrutéis de la nueva historia (que esta vez espero no dejar inacabada), que creo que puede ser más interesante que la primera. Nota: Las Clases de Juicio se desarrollarán de manera similar a la primera.**

 **¡Aún no tengo una despedida nueva para esta cuenta, pero hasta pronto!**


	2. Capítulo 1

-Capítulo 1-

¡Bienvenidos al campamento de verano de la desesperación!

La sede de la rama británica de la Academia Pico de la Esperanza se encontraba en Glasgow, Escocia. Era un edificio enorme y antiguo de gruesos muros de piedra y torres altas que recordaban a un castillo medieval. A pesar de encontrarse en lo alto de una montaña rocosa, los jardines interiores parecían los del Palacio de Versalles. Allí, toda la escuela estaba reunida para despedir a uno de sus alumnos, que estaba por subirse a un helicóptero.

—¡Felicidades, señor O'Donell! ¡Ha ganado el sorteo que le llevará al campamento especial de la Academia Esperanza! ¡Le deseo la mejor de las suertes!

El joven pelirrojo que respondía al apellido de O'Donell le estrechó la mano al director del centro.

—Sabe que la suerte siempre está de mi lado, señor director —respondió el joven con confianza, clavando su mirada esmeralda en los ojos azules del hombre—. Fue así como llegué aquí, para empezar, ¿no?

 _Ultimate Lucky Student: Mack O'Donell_

El director sonrió con satisfacción.

—Así es. Bueno, súbase al helicóptero, o llegará tarde.

El joven asintió y, entrando en el vehículo, se despidió de sus compañeros con un movimiento de su mano.

—¡Hasta otra, chicos!

Cuando ya estuvo a varios metros de altura, paró de saludar y se acomodó en su asiento.

—¿Cuánto tiempo dura el viaje?

—¡Serán unas cuantas horas, señor O'Donell! —respondió la voz chillona del piloto—. ¿Por qué no aprovecha para echarse una siesta?

Mack, invadido repentinamente por un sueño demoledor, decidió obedecer. Mientras se le cerraban los ojos, le pareció que su acompañante se reía por lo bajo.

—Pupupupupupupupupupupupupu…

* * *

Cuando despertó, estaba tumbado sobre una cama, dentro de una habitación construida totalmente con madera. Miró a su alrededor. Había muebles básicos: una encimera, una lámpara de mesita, una ventana, un escritorio, una silla, una cámara de seguridad, una pantalla…

—Espera, ¿qué? —se dijo a sí mismo, aún medio adormilado, al percatarse de esas dos últimas—. ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

Con pereza, se levantó a explorar la habitación. Salvo por la cámara y la pantalla, estaba todo en orden. Abrió el armario. Estaba lleno de ropa. De su ropa, para ser exactos.

"¿En qué momento han traído mis cosas aquí?", pensó.

Había dos puertas además de la del armario. Abrió la primera, que al parecer conducía al baño. El aseo contaba con una ducha pequeña y un inodoro. Solo por precaución, comprobó que hubiera papel higiénico. Al menos eso sí era normal.

Se dirigió a la otra puerta, solo para comprobar que, al otro lado, había un largo pasillo con un montón de puertas. Salió de la suya y cerró la puerta. En una placa con los colores de la bandera de Reino Unido estaba grabado su nombre. Bajo ella, había un papelito enganchado. Parecía un folleto del campamento. Mack lo tomó y lo leyó.

"¡Bienvenidos al Campamento de la Esperanza Desesperación! ¡Reuníos todos en la plaza del campamento para escuchar el discurso de apertura! ¡Gracias, chicos!"

El folleto estaba decorado con dibujos de osos que parecían hechos por un niño de primaria y con lo que parecía el escudo de la Academia mal hecho. Tenía un aire infantil y perturbador a la vez, cosa que hizo de todo menos tranquilizarle. Con paso apresurado, recorrió el pasillo en busca de la salida.

No tardó mucho en encontrarla, y no supo si habría preferido no hacerlo.

Fuera de la casa, un grupo de unas quince personas esperaban en la plaza. La atmósfera era muy tensa. Todos se miraban los unos a los otros con desconfianza, como si buscasen a la persona que les había jugado esa broma pesada.

—Así que tú también tienes uno, ¿eh?

Mack se alarmó al oír la pregunta. Se giró abruptamente, y descubrió a un chico de alborotado pelo gris oscuro, casi negro, que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Vestía con unos pantalones negros, una camiseta del mismo color y una camisa roja con cuadros negros. De su cuello colgaba una cadena de plata que terminaba en un as de picas. Estaba leyendo un panfleto del campamento idéntico al suyo. Mack se llevó una mano al bolsillo, y comprobó que no lo tenía ahí.

—¿En qué momento has…?

—Un mago nunca revela sus secretos —respondió el otro con una sonrisa—. Aunque, bueno, no exactamente un mago.

—Entonces, ¿quién eres?

—Mi nombre es Dante Le Rose —se presentó él con una reverencia—. El placer es todo mío —bromeó.

 _Ultimate Thief: Dante Le Rose_

Dante Le Rose era el nombre que los noticieros le daban a la reciente decadencia de la mafia italiana. Se decía que un joven que respondía a ese nombre se había autoasignado la misión de devolver a las familias estafadas y extorsionadas todo aquello que habían perdido. A pesar de que solía enviar cartas firmadas a las _famiglias_ para advertirles de sus crímenes, nunca nadie consiguió capturarle, o siquiera encontrarle. Nadie, salvo el ojeador italiano de la Academia Pico de la Esperanza que, a cambio de asistir a la escuela como uno de sus Estudiantes Definitivos, se aseguró de que el gobierno italiano diese caza a todos los mafiosos del país. Una demostración de poder más por parte de la Academia.

—Vaya, he oído tantas historias de ti que esperaba que fueras más…

—¿Guapo? ¿Atractivo? Sí, me lo dicen a menudo, no te preocupes.

El Ladrón Definitivo era el tipo de persona que se toma la vida como si fuera un juego. Apuntado. Dante le tendió a Mack su folleto.

—¿Vienes a conocer gente? —le propuso.

El pelirrojo siguió a su nuevo compañero hasta donde estaba la mayoría de la gente. Se acercaron a dos personas que se encontraban algo alejadas de las demás.

El más alto de los dos era un chico ce cabello castaño ondulado, tez blanquecina y ojos azules cristalinos. Su voz era suave y sibilina, y hablaba muy rápido. Su acompañante era una joven de altura más bien escasa, cabello rojo fuego y ojos del color de la aguamarina. Él vestía con unos vaqueros y una camisa azul que le tapaba hasta las manos. Ella llevaba un vestido holgado blanco que se asemejaba en cierto modo a una bata de médico.

—Si crees que mi reputación me precede, la de estos dos está a un nivel totalmente diferente —le explicó el ladrón mientras se acercaban—. Él es Ethan Hans, recibió el Premio Nobel de Química con 12 años por la creación de 250 mezclas de químicos totalmente nuevas y con efectos nunca vistos. Ella, Mackenzie Finnes, ha salvado la vida a varias decenas de personajes ilustres en el quirófano, a pesar de no tener edad aún para entrar en la carrera de medicina.

 _Ultimate Chemist: Ethan Hans_

 _Ultimate Surgeon: Mackenzie Finnes_

—Sé quiénes son, sí. La noticia de un niño de 12 años recibiendo el Premio Nobel apareció en todas las cadenas del mundo también en mi país. Por supuesto, la "Doctora Finnes" también es conocida.

—Bueno, en todo caso, si quieres más detalle sobre ellos, mejor pregúntale a esa chica de ahí.

Dante señaló a una joven ligeramente más alta que Mackenzie, con vivaces ojos lila y pelo negro con mechas rosas, que se movía entre la multitud saludando a unos y a otros enérgicamente.

—¿Quién es? A ella sí que no la conozco…

—Ariadny D'Acunha. Un fenómeno en Twitter. Quizá la conozcas mejor como "Little Monster".

—¿La mayor fuente de información viviente del mundo es una estudiante? —preguntó Mack.

—No, es una Estudiante Definitiva. La Estudiante Acosadora Definitiva, para ser exactos. Pregúntale algo sobre cualquier persona viva: Matt Damon, Rick Riordan, Michelle Obama, Silvio Berlusconi, Junko Enoshima, o incluso tu hermana pequeña, si es que tienes. Lo sabe todo sobre todos. Y si no es así, no tardará en saberlo.

 _Ultimate Stalker: Ariadny D'Acunha_

Mientras Dante hacía su explicación, llegaron a donde estaban Hans y Mackenzie. Al parecer, estaban hablando de los otros estudiantes.

—Pues a mí me parece muy mono, no sé —comentó el chico.

—Ya, pero no sé, no me gusta ese tipo de música, así que sería raro que le pidiese un autógrafo…

—¿De quién habláis, chicos? —preguntó Dante repentinamente, sin saludar primero.

Mackenzie dio un respingo ante la aparición del joven.

—¡Dante, ya es el segundo susto que me das! —chilló ella.

—Perdón, perdón… —se rió el aludido— Bueno, aquí está nuestro nuevo amigo. ¿De qué estabais hablando?

—De MC-G —respondió Ethan, emocionado—. ¿No está muy bueno?

—¿MC-G? ¿El rapero?

—Precisamente —respondió una voz aguda desde su espalda. Era Ariadny—. El Estudiante Rapero Definitivo, Denis Géroux, llamado MC-G. Número uno en las listas francesas con su primera canción. La segunda le situó en el top diez del mundo. La tercera alcanzó el primer puesto. A lo largo de este año, solo ha habido una persona que ha competido con él en términos de venta de discos.

Ariadny señaló a un joven de cabello castaño y flequillo rojo, a juego con sus ojos. Vestía una sudadera negra, unos vaqueros ajustados azules, y en su cabeza llevaba una gorra de visera plana negra y verde.

 _Ultimate Rapper: Denis Géroux_

—Pues yo prefiero a la competencia… —comentó Mackenzie.

—Yo también —concordó Ariadny—. Además, me cae muy bien.

—¿La conoces en persona?

—Claro, está ahí —dijo al tiempo que señalaba a un par de chicas, una morena y la otra rubia.

—¿Cuál de las dos es?

—La morena —respondió el ladrón.

La chica en cuestión tenía la tez bronceada, larguísimo cabello azul acero y ojos verdes centelleantes. Vestía con un top blanco que dejaba a la vista el _piercing_ de su ombligo, y unos vaqueros negros ajustados. Hablaba con una joven rubia algo más baja que ella, de ojos marrones claro y tez blanquecina. Vestía con un vestido rojo de verano que llegaba un poco por encima de la mitad del muslo.

—Parece que las _celebrities_ se juntan —bromeó Dante—. A ellas las conoces, ¿cierto?

Por supuesto que las conocía. La morena era Indira Singh, una cantante nacida en India que, tras mudarse a ., su carrera musical había sido éxito tras éxito. Se rumoreaba que se había retirado temporalmente para regresar a su tierra natal e ingresar a la Academia Pico de la Esperanza de India. La otra era la actriz australiana Ava Dael, ganadora de cada uno de los premios que el Sindicato de Actores podía ofrecer, además de tres Premios Globo de Oro y un Oscar. Acababa de ingresar también en la Academia Esperanza de su país.

 _Ultimate Singer: Indira Singh_

 _Ultimate Actress: Ava Dael_

—Impresionante —comentó Mack—. Cuánta gente famosa…

—Pues hay más —añadió Ariadny —. ¿Ves a ese chico gigante y a la chica con la que está hablando?

Mack dirigió su vista al punto que la brasileña le señalaba con el dedo. Un chico de pelo negro muy corto, tez bronceada, altura prominente y cuerpo musculoso charlaba con una delgadísima y pálida chica de lustroso cabello negro y ojos azules clarísimos.

—El chico es un prodigio de la lucha grecorromana. Actualmente es campeón nacional de México, en la categoría de adultos, y su siguiente paso es ser el mejor del mundo. Aunque, al parecer, quiere volverse aún mejor antes, por lo que aceptó ingresar en la Academia.

 _Ultimate Greco-Roman Wrestler: Alexander Ladino_

—La chica es conocida mía —continuó Ethan—. Es Nadja Friedman, apodada la Última de los Primeros. Una compositora genio que se ha propuesto traer de vuelta la música clásica al mundo, componiendo sinfonías nuevas, pero sin perder la esencia de Chopin o Bach. Al parecer, lo está consiguiendo.

 _Ultimate Composer: Nadja Friedman_

—¿De qué la conoces? —preguntó el Estudiante Afortunado Definitivo.

—Viví un tiempo en Alemania. Ella iba a mi clase —respondió el otro.

Mack continuó revisando a su alrededor. Ariadny, en algún momento, había llegado a donde estaban Indira y Ava, y se había puesto a hablar con ellas. Alexander y Nadja conversaban, aunque era el chico el que hablaba todo el rato mientras ella solo lo miraba en silencio. Había tres chicas hablando en una esquina, a cada cual más desigual, y dos chicos que se encontraban totalmente solos.

—¿Vamos a hablar con alguno? —le preguntó Dante de repente.

—¿¡Qué!? —se sobresaltó Mack cuando la voz de su compañero le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Miró a Mackenzie y a Ethan, que habían retomado su conversación.

—Antes intenté hablar con ese —dijo señalando a un chico de complexión fuerte, tez morena, cabello azabache y furiosos ojos rojos—, pero no se mostraba muy participativo. Es director de cine, y al parecer estaba reflexionando sobre qué clase de película podría rodarse en este lugar. En Rusia, su país natal, es conocido porque todas sus películas contienen una crítica social bastante dura. No sé qué podría hacer en un campamento como este que merezca la pena ver…

 _Ultimate Director: Marlen Smirnov_

—Ya veo… ¿Vamos con el otro?

Dicho eso, ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a donde se encontraba el chico solitario. De piel bronceada y rizado cabello negro, observaba con expresión de ensimismamiento, vestido con una camiseta negra y unos pantalones cortos vaqueros que dejaban a la vista sus peludas piernas. Mack le observó a los ojos, y se sorprendió al comprobar que los tenía de muchos colores: verdes, azules, rosados, ambarinos… Su heterocromía era tan exagerada que parecía falsa.

—¡Hey, hola! ¿estás bien?

Ante el llamado de Dante, el chico pareció despertar de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí, lo siento! A veces me pongo a pensar y se me bloquea la mente, perdonad.

—Eres tal y como tu fama habla de ti —se rió Ariadny, que había vuelto a aparecer repentinamente.

Mack se sobresaltó, pero Dante permaneció impasible.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó el italiano.

—Altan Ölmez, el Diseñador de Videojuegos Definitivo. Un genio informático turco que ha creado algunos de los juegos más famosos de los últimos años, como _Soul Realm_ y _Uppertale_. La verdad es que no controlo mucho de esos temas tan frikis, pero al parecer es toda una eminencia en el mercado del ocio.

 _Ultimate Game Designer: Altan Ölmez_

Mientras la Acosadora Definitiva decía todo eso, el aludido se limitaba a rascarse la nuca mientras se reía tontamente.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? —preguntó Dante cuando el más alto del grupo terminó de reír.

—En mi próximo juego. ¿Veis esas tres chicas de ahí? —Todos asintieron—. La de piel morena y pelo rubio es Sari Fearon, una tiradora famosísima a nivel olímpico. Maneja varios tipos de armas, y pensé que podría hacer un FPS con sus conocimientos. La de pelo blanco y ojos rosas es una dibujante coreana que maneja todos los estilos conocidos, desde manga hasta abstracto. Pensé que con ella y un buen guionista podría hacer una novela visual muy buena. La otra chica es Xia He Xióng, y presenta el programa de preguntas y respuestas más famoso de China. Podría hacer algo de ese estilo con su ayuda…

 _Ultimate Shooter: Sari Fearon_

 _Ultimate Artist: Yoon Min Ah_

 _Ultimate Showoman: Xia He Xióng_

—Te veo informado —comentó Dante.

—Soy bastante torpe, así que, aunque pueda programar y diseñar con el ordenador, tardaría al menos tres años en hacer un juego si no tengo ayudas con el guión o los dibujos. Y nunca he tardado más de un año en hacer uno.

Mack había jugado a algunos de sus juegos. Eran trabajos totalmente impecables, a nivel técnico, gráfico y argumental. Que una sola persona pudiera hacer eso en menos de un año con tan solo un poco de ayuda dejaba en muy mal lugar a algunas de las grandes empresas. No por nada lo habían elegido para la Academia Esperanza…

—Hey, ahí está el último —mencionó Dante—. Ariadny, ¿sabes quién es?

El chico en cuestión acababa de salir del edificio principal y se dirigía a donde se encontraban con gesto confundido. Vestía una chaqueta marrón, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones vaqueros. Tenía el cabello castaño corto y los ojos color verde oliva. No era ni alto ni bajo, ni gordo ni delgado, ni musculoso ni flaco. Todo él entraba dentro de los cánones de la normalidad.

—No tengo ni idea… —murmuró la joven brasileña.

El chico llegó a donde se encontraban ellos, con aire confundido.

—Hola, me llamo Javier Fernández, y vengo de España… En este folleto me decían que viniese aquí, ¿estamos ya todos?

 _Ultimate ?: Javier Fernández_

—Buhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu… ¡Ahora sí! ¡Buhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu!

Y de repente, como si de un cuento de ciencia ficción se tratase, todos los edificios comenzaron a derrumbarse, formando una pantalla de humo que impedía cualquier tipo de visión. Cuando por fin Mack pudo ver de nuevo, las cabañas y edificaciones de madera habían sido sustituidas por estructuras de metal, blancas por el lado derecho y negras por la izquierda. Todo el campamento estaba cubierto por una especie de muro de ladrillo y alambrada, y parecía que el cielo se estaba tiñendo de rojo.

Rojo sangre.

Encima de lo que antes era la cabaña principal, una especie de oso de peluche, de los mismos colores que los nuevos edificios, les observaba con aires de superioridad. El lado blanco tenía la típica apariencia de muñeco de felpa adorable, mientras que el negro, con su ojo rojo deforme y sus dientes afilados como sierras, resultaba totalmente terrorífico. La única mitad de la boca que se movía al reírse era esa.

—¡Buhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu! ¡Bienvenidos, estudiantes! ¡Soy el director de este campamento, y mi nombre es Monokuma! Estoy aquí para daros una gran noticia… ¡La estancia aquí ha sido ampliada de quince días… a toda vuestra vida! ¿A que es genial?

La reacción fue unánime.

—¿¡QUÉ!?

* * *

 **Bueno, chic s, os dejo aquí el primer capítulo. Dejadme porfa una review para saber si lo estoy enfocando bien o no ^^U**

 **Nota: Este Monokuma va a ser ligeramente distinto a lo que estamos acostumbrados… Ya veréis.**

 **AlexMakoto** : **Sí, los OCs personales los pongo yo, pero te pido que me envíes alguno si lo tienes en mente, porque tengo planes para otros personajes. No irá mucho más allá de cameos, pero bueno…**

 **¡Y eso es todo por hoy, damas y caballeros!**

 **Sweetie nightmares!**


End file.
